Medicine For The Heart
by KaySky
Summary: Kaylee is still hurting and Simon can't figure out why. The pain killers should be dulling her pain, not making it worse. Will Simon ever figure out the source of Kaylee's true pain?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Firefly characters or am in any way connected to the show.

Characters: Kaylee/Simon, but all the characters do make an appearance.

Summary: _Kaylee is still hurting and Simon can't figure out why. The pain killers should be dulling her pain, not making it worse. Will Simon ever figure out the source of Kaylee's true pain?_

**Medicine for the Heart**

_**By KaySky **_

**Chapter One: The Headache **

_One year. It has been exactly one year since Simon Tam stepped aboard Serenity. Yep, one year exactly today and he still hasn't even kissed me. Heck he's barely even made any physical contact. Sure, if I am bleeding or something than his hands are all over me. But that's only in a doctor/patient relationship. Ya think he would it least "accidentally" brush his hand against me in the "wrong" places or something…but nope…totally professional and proper. _Kaylee thought to herself as she worked underneath the engine.

She was so consumed with the frustration in her thoughts that she didn't even hear anyone enter into the room. "Working on the engine?"

Startled, Kaylee jumped up, forgetting she was underneath the engine. "_Lashi_!_"_ On her way up, the corner of the engine sliced into her head.

Simon quickly came running to her side. He kneeled down, lifted her chin up with his hand and began examining the injury. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just coming to see if you wanted….." The wound was bleeding and Simon could tell the metal had poked into her too far. She could have a possible concussion and would definitely need a tetanus shot and stitches. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

_It's just a bump on the head. You can kiss it and make it all better._ Before she had time to speak her mind, Simon had whisked her up onto her feet. He wrapped his arm around her side, being her crutch as he started walking her towards the infirmary.

Her head hurt…a lot. But she didn't notice the pain. She was too busy enjoying the feeling of his arm around her. Especially the feeling of his hand touching her bare skin. She was so glad she had caught and ripped the side her shirt on the stairwell earlier that morning. Clearly, her clumsy subconscious was preparing for this.

"Alright, you are all stitched up." Simon took her arm and began giving her a syringe of something to dull the pain. "This should help with the pain and make sure not to bang your head on anything else hard and metal." He shot her a slight smile.

_Oh, I'd like to bang myself into something hard alright._ "Okie dokie." She said smiling back with the biggest grin ever. _If only he could tell what I was thinking_.

Simon turned around to the sink to clean his supplies. _He has a nice butt. Oh gosh, I can't go on like this. It…HE…is driving me crazy. I have never wanted…craved…NEEDED… sex this badly. I must think of a plan._

Before Kaylee's slightly drug induced thoughts could continue, they were interrupted by River. "Serenity's heart is hurting…hurting more than she'll tell."

Kaylee wished she had a place to hide. _How does she always know what everyone is feeling? _She could now feel the throbbing pain coming from her head. _It least she didn't say what exactly I was hurting for._ Kaylee placed her hand over her heart almost as if she was trying to comfort it.

Simon turned to his sister with a confused look and then he glanced at Kaylee. It took him a minute but he finally made the connection that his sister was referring to Kaylee. "Let me give you something stronger for the pain. I didn't realize it was hurting that bad." He reached into his med kit looking for some pain pills.

"That won't help." River said. "Only works on repairing the outside of her. Doesn't help fix the inner parts." She turned around and walked out of the room.

Simon looked at Kaylee again and could tell something else was wrong. Her face wasn't shinning bright like it always does. Her hazel eyes seemed to be missing their twinkle. _Sure it could just be all the pain…maybe a side affect of the medicine? _Simon thought to himself. _Or…maybe…yep… could be that River was on to something._ Simon paused a minute trying to recall if he had said anything stupid in the past few minutes. "Is something wrong….Did I do something… Did I say something?" He sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand in his.

_Yeah. Stop sending mixed signals. In Canton you call me pretty. But than later you say you'd never sleep with me. I'm pretty again when standing next to a mutated cow. But than you say I'm your only option. Sure we have almost kissed. Like right before Jubel Early came… or about a month later when we knocked into each other late at night in the hall. But nope… Nothing ever comes of anything._ With tears starting to form in her eyes, she pulled her hand away from his and tilt her head down in hopes Simon wouldn't notice. "I'm tired. I just need some sleep."

Simon could tell she was crying, but he wasn't sure why. He got the impression that Kaylee didn't want to talk about it either.

**Chapter Two: The Heartache **

Everything at dinner was going fine. Right up until Mal asked why Kaylee wasn't sitting next to Simon.

"Did you two love birds get into a spat?" Mal chuckled as he poured himself some more wine. Inara quickly elbowed him in the side, but it was too late. Kaylee and Simon had already turned red.

"Who ya talking about cap'n?" _As if I already didn't know. Please just say something…anything but bring attention to me and Simon._

"Well he sure as hell ain't talking about me and you sunshine!" Jayne blared out.

"Jayne…" Inara began, but she was soon cut off by River.

"The sun can't shine when there is darkness inside." River looked over to her brother.

"What's wrong _meimei_?" Mal asked. Kaylee started to tear up and Mal began feeling guilty for bringing up the obvious in the first place.

"Tired. Just Tired." Kaylee got up and started to head out of the kitchen. "I think I'll go take a nap." Kaylee left the kitchen and headed to her room. _Maybe when I wake up things will be okay...._

"Has anyone else noticed how "tired" Kaylee has been lately?" Wash asked very concerned after Kaylee had left the room.

"She hasn't been acting herself at all today, has she?" Book looked to everyone sitting at the table.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you, now would it doc?" Mal glared over at Simon. He could see the fear and nervousness in his eyes.

Simon wanted to get up and run out of the room. Nobody likes having Mal look at them like that. A chill ran down his back. "I don't see how I could of…I bet it's the pain killer I gave her earlier." Simon looked down at his plate. He needed to look at something other than Mal. "It has probably worn off by now and her headache is probably just a bit overwhelming."

"Yeah…and how exactly was it she got that nasty bump on her head again, doc?" Mal, acting like a protective big brother, pointed his finger at Simon. He knew Simon had to be the reason for Kaylee's behavior.

Simon couldn't remember ever feeling more intimated. "Ah…the engine. She hit her head on it." He started to sweat. _Why is he making me feel so guilty? I didn't do anything wrong…did I?_

"Wonder what happened that made a damn good mechanic start banging her head on her work."

Simon couldn't take the questioning anymore. "Maybe I should go check on her…" Simon left the table and headed down the bridge in search of Kaylee.

"This is why I don't like shipboard romances."

"Come on Mal, Zoe and me have been together for years now, didn't that turn out well?"

Mal looked over to Zoe and then back at Wash. "Yeah and I don't recall ever saying I was happy about you two."

Kaylee was lying on her bed crying her eyes out when she heard Simon's voice. "Kaylee, Kaylee, can I come in?"

_No go away. I don't want ya to see me cryin'. You're just gonna make me cry even more. Just go away!_ "Sure." She said as she wiped away the tears. She stood up in front of her bed dreading the upcoming conversation.

Simon climbed down the latter into Kaylee's room. She wasn't crying, but he could tell that she had been. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy. Her pillow was soaked with tears. Simon felt so bad. He wanted to go to her and hold her, comfort her, tell her that everything was going to be okay. "So…"

"So…"

"Did I do something… say something stupid again?" Kaylee could tell Simon had a true look of concern in his eyes, but she had enough. This couldn't continue to go on. It was time she got passed her stupid crush and moved on.

"Nah, Simon. You haven't done a thing." She started playing with a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She turned her eyes away from Simon. "I am just tired."

Simon could tell she was lying. He had noticed that whenever she was scared, lying, or nervous she always kept her fingers busy. She wasn't very good at covering up anything. "Well, you don't look alright. I think maybe you're not tired…maybe…"

_Maybe it's you? Maybe I can't take anymore mixed signals. Maybe I wish you never came on this ship in the first place._ "Simon…" _Who am I kidding? I am glad you came on this ship. Just not so glad about how you and me turned out._ "…it has been a long day. My head…" She reached up to her forehead and ran her fingers over the bandage. "…and the stitches…it was a lot… and it hurts…a lot."

Thinking maybe it was just her head Simon walked towards her and inspected her forehead. "It did swell up quite a bit. If the pain is that bad you should have come to the infirmary. I would have given you something for it." He brushed his hand across her cheek. _Her skin is so soft…and her eyes…usually they are like two beautiful stars in the sky…twinkling so bright, but now…now they look so full of pain._ Simon had the urge to kiss her just then. He wanted to kiss away the pain she was feeling. He couldn't take the sight of her sad eyes. But like always, he didn't let anything come of it. He pulled his hand away from her check and took a few steps back to a safe distance.

Kaylee's heart felt like it shattered into a hundred pieces when he took his hand away. "Simon, I don't wanna come running to you every time I get a little scratch. I mean… I did work on this ship before we ever had a medic and I survived just fine. I have learned to tolerate pain quite well these days."

The way Kaylee said the word "pain" made Simon think she wasn't talking about her headache. He remembered what River had said about fixing the inner parts and the darkness inside. "Well… Ah… I don't want you to have to feel pain. There is a medic here now and I want you to take advantage of me whenever you want to."

_Well, the way I wanna take advantage of you has nothing to do with you being a doctor._ "Simon, thanks, but I'll be fine. I just need…"

"Sleep? You're tired?"

Kaylee could hear the frustration and anger in his voice. She couldn't keep the tears from coming down. "Simon Tam, you don't have to be so mean. I would appreciate it if you would leave me be!" She threw herself back onto her bed. _No more. No more feelings for Simon. I HAVE to make them go away. I just can't do this anymore…God, what did I do to deserve the feeling of loving someone who doesn't love me back?_

"Kaylee…baobei…" Simon went over to her bed to comfort her, but Kaylee threw her arm up and stopped him.

"Just go away Simon. You have done more than enough!"

He felt hurt. He felt like someone just sucker punched him in the gut…over and over again. _Why is she hurting so much?_ _Why won't she let me help her?_ Saddened and confused, Simon respected her wishes and left her room.

**Chapter Three: Little Sisters**

River could tell he didn't get much sleep last night. He was fumbling around the infirmary. He appeared to have lost all sense of coordination. "I was wrong before."

Simon turned to look at his sister. "Wrong about what, meimei?"

"It's not just her."

He walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Not just who, meimei?"

"Cinderella. She at least has a fairy Godmother to look after her, but Prince Charming doesn't have one. Who will fix Prince Charming?" Simon sighed. River had been doing so well on her new medication. He hated to think the affects were only temporary.

He got up and kissed River on the forehead. "Ready for your treatment?"

River punched him in the arm. "Big brothers are stupid. They never listen." She hopped off the table and left the infirmary muttering something else about how big brothers don't have a clue.

"Well, I guess that is a no then." Simon sighed. "Yep, this day doesn't appear to be going any better than yesterday."

"Kaylee sweetie, are you going to come to breakfast?" Inara had been outside Kaylee's door for the past five minutes. She was getting nowhere. "Okay, sweetie, I won't…." Before she could finished her sentence the door to Mal's room opened and out popped Kaylee.

"Hey 'Nara."

"Kay…" Inara was a bit surprised. _Why did she come out of Mal's room? Why do I even care that she came out of Mal's room? _"I was just going to see if you were coming to breakfast. I thought we could talk. I wanted to see how you were doing after last night." Inara couldn't help but look Kaylee up and down trying to get any signs of what she had been doing for the last couple of hours.

"Of course she is alright." Mal said coming out of his room. "Her and I had a little talk last night." Mal kissed Kaylee on the top of her head. "See ya at breakfast, meimei."

Kaylee could tell Inara was a bit confused. "Aww... it was nothing 'Nara. Cap'n heard me crying and I guess he couldn't take it no more so he told me to come to his room." Inara raised an eyebrow. "We just talked. He kept telling me there was no need to get so upset over some doctor and that I could do better without him. But than he said something really strange."

Feeling relieved that Kaylee was still ONLY a little sister in the eyes of Mal, she let her continue on. "Strange?"

"Yeah, he told me that even though he knows I could do better that my heart thinks otherwise. He said that you don't get to choose who you fall in love with. And if you're lucky enough to fall in love, you don't go givin' up on it." A small smile appeared on Kaylee's face. "Last night I was ready to throw my feelings for Simon out the airlock, but this morning… I kinda think maybe there still is a chance."

Inara was daydreaming that Mal's words were directed towards her, but she stopped herself. _This is not the time to be thinking about this. Kaylee needs me right now. _"Meimei, you and Simon just have to realize how much you can offer each other." She cupped Kaylee's chin in her hand. "You're such a beautiful girl and you have so much to give."

The small smile on Kaylee's face quickly turned into one of the biggest smiles Inara ever saw. "I do?" Kaylee started playing with a loose strand of her hair. "Like what?"

Inara giggled. She was so sweet and truly caught up in all the romance. "Well, for starters you could light up the whole 'verse with that smile."

Kaylee wrapped her arms around Inara.

"Come on sweetie, let's go to breakfast. I bet Simon will be there. It's a new day. Perfect for starting over." She looked down at Kaylee and smiled.

_A new day. A brand new day. Today is the today. Today WILL be the day I tell Simon how I feel…maybe I should… show him how I feel…a kiss…big, big, sweet, loving, long awaited kiss! _Kaylee's mind was filled with every romantic thought possible.

"KAYLEE!" Jayne yelled. "How many times am I gonna have to tell you to pass me the pitcher before I actually get it?"

Jayne's angry voice snapped Kaylee out of her Simon-induced trance. She turned to Jayne and gave him an ugly look while she reached for the pitcher. At the same time Simon was reaching for it as well. She was caught off guard when she felt Simon's soft hand brush up against hers. She yet out a yelp and the pitcher fell to the table splattering herself and Simon with juice.

"Oh gosh!" Kaylee couldn't help but laugh at the situation. There was still a tiny bit of juice left in the pitcher. She picked it up and passed it to Jayne. "Here ya go."

"Good god, girl. Have you lost your mind?" Jayne was upset that he was no going to have to get up to refill the pitcher. Kaylee just kept laughing…mostly to cover up the fact that she was blushing from the brief physical contact with Simon.

"Maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night." Zoe said as she began wiping up the spill.

"Oh I slept just fine. Capn's bed is bigger and comfier." At that moment everybody dropped what they were doing and turned their eyes to Mal.

"It wasn't like that. Ya'll got nothing better to do than jump to conclusions." Mal said very defensively. "Unlike the rest of you, I was concerned."

"And your concern led Kaylee into your bed, sir?" Zoe's glare was rather intimidating.

"What did I just say about jumping to conclusions?"

"Zoe, nuttin' happened. Come on, Cap'n and I ain't like that." Kaylee turned her head towards Mal and smiled. "We was just talkin' and before I knew it…I was asleep."

"If you just wanted to be comforted you coulda came to my bed."

Before Mal had a chance to react to Jayne's remark, Kaylee took action. She punched him in the arm. "Ow! That wasn't nice!" Jayne looked shocked. Whether he was shocked because Kaylee punched him or shocked because of how much it actually hurt when she punched him was left open for debate.

"Well neither was your comment. And maybe if you were nice like the Cap'n I would consider you for that but since you're just a…"

"Kaylee," Wash interrupted. "Maybe it's best not to finish that. We all know what Jayne is anyways."

"Right. No need for stating the obvious." Kaylee grinned. "I'm gonna go change into something dry.

Simon watched Kaylee walk out of the room. _Why am I feeling jealous? Just because she slept in Mal's room…because she went to HIM? Why do I care so much? _

"Fairy godmothers work magic." River whispered in Simon's ear. "Maybe there is hope for the Prince."

"River…" It was like a light bulb went off in his head. _I care because I love her…I really, really love her._

Remembering that he was still a little wet himself he got up from the table. "I'm going to go dry off."

As Simon left the room, Inara couldn't help but smile. _Things just might work out for little Kaylee after all._

**Chapter Four: First Kisses**

"Wow." Simon said to himself as he saw Kaylee sitting on the couch in the guest corridors. _She's so beautiful. I should go talk to her. What should I say? I love you. I love you. I love you. Maybe I need to rehearse this. Wait…what if she doesn't love me? I know she likes me, but loves me? What do I have to offer her? I am a fugitive. No bank accounts, no fancy home, heck I can't even take her out for a night on the town. She deserves more… so much more._

"Simon, is that you?" Kaylee had heard someone lingering outside the door. _Please be Simon. I need to tell you how I feel._

_Guess, it's too late to turn back now. This is it. Simon Tam you graduated top of your class. You can tell a girl how you feel._ "Yeah…I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Not at all." She was hoping he wouldn't notice the pure excitement in her voice. I'm bored. I was just sitting here thinkin'." She patted her hand on the cushion next to her. "Wanna join me?"

Simon sat down at the far opposite end of the couch as her. _Gosh could he sit any farther away? It's not like I smell or something. Ugh... he needs to come closer so I can…well damn it…either I'm gonna kiss him before he gets off this couch or I'm gonna have to resort to Jayne to fulfill my needs and I ain't drunk, nor do I think my needs would get satisfied. I just need to break the ice..._ "So…" Kaylee had a devilish grin to her face. "Tell me about your first?"

"My first?" Simon could feel his throat closing up and his palms beginning to sweat. _Gentlemen don't kiss and tell, but… her eyes…how could I not want to tell them everything?_

"Kiss." The way Kaylee said the word 'kiss' made every hair on his body stand on end. "You know…your first kiss? Surely you didn't forget your first kiss?"

Simon knew Kaylee was a hopeless romantic. She looked at him as if her whole world depended upon his answer. "Jenny Archer." He could tell by the look on her face that a name was not enough. She wanted more. "Jenny lived next door. One day we just kissed."

_Just kissed? You'll just kiss the girl next door, but you won't just kiss me?_ "Simon Tam, do you mean to tell me you _just_ kissed some girl? You didn't court her first and follow all the proper guidelines?" There was a hint of frustration in Kaylee's voice.

Simon couldn't help but blush. His whole reason for not kissing Kaylee has been properness. "Well, it wasn't like we _just_ kissed. I mean, we were friends for a long time and one day it just sort of happened."

Kaylee's heart was beating extremely fast and she was clenching her fists. _Guess if I was a girl from the core maybe it could just sort of happen between us. _"Just sort of happened?" It was no longer a hint. It was clear frustration.

Simon could tell by her tone that he had said something stupid again. He needed to take the spotlight off himself. "What about you?"

"Me?" Kaylee was surprised he brought the attention back to her. It was only logical that if she asked him he would ask her, but she wasn't through questioning him yet.

"Yes, Miss Kaylee Frye. Was it a magical moment in your life?" Simon asked a bit insultingly.

"His name was Billy Matthews. He walked me home from school one day and I wanted to show him my secret spot in the barn and when we got up in the loft…well he kissed me."

"So no big, huge firework display?" Simon wasn't sure why he even asked or why he had done so in such a mean tone. _When did this conversation get ugly? She just shouldn't be…she just shouldn't be making me feel guilty about not kissing her all this time… It's not like I go around spontaneously kissing girls. Oh God, I just admitted to doing that…I am learning that I can be very, very stupid…"_

Before Simon had a chance to take back what he had said, her eyes had watered up and the tears were falling. "As a matter a fact there were fireworks. Maybe not a huge grand finale of them, but there was definitely sparks. He said I was the prettiest girl on the moon and he said…" She was struggling to get the words out in between the tears. "…he said that he wanted me to be his girl and if I said yes he would be the luckiest boy alive."

_I am such a jerk…_Simon reached out his hand to sweep the tears away, but Kaylee blocked his hand.

"And I felt special… Hasn't exactly happened a lot when I've felt special, but I did, so don't try and ruin quite possibly the only romantic moment I'll ever have in my life." Kaylee tried to get up. She wanted to run away and pretend she never brought up kissing in the first place, but she couldn't run.

Simon had grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Miss Kaylee Frye if I have ever known anything that was a true concrete fact that I would be willing to bet my life on it, it is this… I am a big jerk." Kaylee started to smile and the tears stopped. "Every time, and believe me there have been many times, I have wanted to kiss you I stop myself. I stop because… because I am just completely stupid for telling myself it's not proper. Name one other man that would let the opportunity to kiss the most beautiful girl in the 'verse slide right by? And than name anybody who would actually do that more than once?" Tears started to fall down her rosy checks again, but for once they were tears of joy.

It was truly a moment for fairytales. Kaylee wasn't Cinderella. Cinderella wouldn't do her justice. She was so much more than any girl a fairytale could describe. Simon ran the back of his hand across her check. The other hand was busy running its fingers through her soft auburn hair. _Nothing matters…nothing matters other than I love her. _He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes… the twinkles were back. That made him smile. Taking one last breath, he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was very soft and sweet. He was savoring every second their lips touched. His tongue met hers and they intertwined in a dance of love. _She tastes like orange juice_. Simon started to chuckle.

"Am I that bad a kisser? I mean you kinda caught me off guard and…" Kaylee had a look of terror on her face.

"No, no baobei." Simon took her hands in his. "The kiss was amazing. It's just that you taste like orange juice and it made me think back to this morning." He squeezed her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "You made me think about how pretty you look. You are very pretty when you are covered in engine grease, but to be honest, that is nothing compared to how you look covered in orange juice…now that's sexy!" Simon continued to laugh.

Kaylee was reassured in her kissing abilities and even let out a giggle herself. "Dr. Tam, did you just say something funny?"

He leaned in so that their lips were only inches apart. "Well, I'm sure there a lots of things you would look good covered in."

This time it was her lips that met his. This kiss was anything but sweet and innocent like their first. Kaylee wanted him badly and her kiss was pure evidence of that. All the hunger and desire for him all this time was flowing out through her lips. He could feel the passion.

Thoughts ran through Simon's head about how this was wrong and he shouldn't move this quickly…it was improper. _Hell, I have waited a year to kiss her…I'm just making up for lost time._ He returned her kiss with so much power, so much passion.

Kaylee moaned in pure delight. _I had no idea he could be this passionate. Oh…his lips feel so…so good. He can never stop._ Lucky for Kaylee, Simon had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

**Chapter Five: Interruptions**

Her sweet, soft moans vibrated against his lips. That only enhanced his desires. He pulled her closer, pressing his lips harder against hers, driving his tongue deeper into her mouth. The moans were getting louder. He grinned. By the time his smooth, soft, eager hands found there way underneath her shirt she was moaning in pure ecstasy. One hand found its way to her nipple. Rock hard. He couldn't help but smile in pure satisfaction. He made her hot…he liked that. His other hand was busy trying to unhook her bra. There was no doubting that it had been awhile since he had last done this, but he was confident he could still manage it one handed. He had never heard a sound sweeter than the sound of the clasp releasing. Finally, his hands would be able to massage her bare breasts. Her nipples weren't the only things rock hard. He brought his other hand around to her front so he could take in both luscious breasts at once. He was only seconds away from feeling her perfect, round breasts in his hands…

"Ahem." Shepard Book cleared his throat.

Simon, startled, jumped up forgetting Kaylee was on top of him and knocked her on the floor. "Ouch!" She rubbed her injuries as she looked over to Book. Her hair was a mess, her face was flushed, and her nipples were indicating she was either cold or horny. The first two observances made Shepard believe it was the latter reason.

"Fornication is something most scared. You children should realize the consequences of not waiting until marriage." Simon blushed. All of the guidelines behind being a proper gentleman started running through his mind. Ravishing a young girl on a couch in the common area would definitely be frowned upon. Maybe if he would have at least courted her first, but no, it was official Simon was not acting like himself. A tiny grin became visible on his face. He liked the fact Kaylee brought out a different side to himself. A side he didn't want to loose.

"Now," Book continued, "I am going to take a nap. Think about what I said." He pointed his finger towards them as if he was threatening to tell God himself if they did otherwise.

After he left the room Kaylee started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Simon looked down at his shirt. He didn't even realize Kaylee had undone most of the buttons. _How did she… how did I not notice that she…She clearly isn't as innocent as I had thought._ He began buttoning his shirt up with a smirk on his face. _She surprised me everyday._

"It's just that Book is ALWAYS interrupting us. How many times have you almost kissed me, but he has gotten in the way?" Kaylee noticed what he was doing and remembered her bra was undone. She just let it be.

"I am beginning to think he has it in for us." Simon said with a chuckle. _Is this really happening? Did I really kiss her?_ He noticed the hickey on her neck. _Oh yeah… it's real alright. _His thoughts of pleasure were cut short when he noticed Kaylee rubbing her forehead.

"Oh god, Kaylee, I am so sorry." He pulled her up into his lap and started examining her. She was slightly bleeding. "Ni shou shang le." He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it against her forehead. "I can be so stupid."

Kaylee just looked up into his eyes. "Yes, you can be Dr. Tam." Simon looked a little hurt. He knew he was stupid, but he didn't want to hear it coming from Kaylee. "For instance, yesterday could have turned out much better if you had just kissed my forehead."

Now Simon was confused. "Shenme_?" _The bleeding had stopped so he took the handkerchief away.

"In the engine room," Kaylee smiled at him, "I didn't need to get any stitches. I just needed a kiss to feel better. There are different types of medicine. Some are injected into ya and others are applied by more oral methods." Her devilish grin was back.

The moment was not lost by Shepard's interruption… it was returning. "I wanted to kiss you… in your bunk last night, but…"

"It was one of those times when you were being stupid?"

He looked into her eyes and bit the bottom of his lip. _I don't deserve you, but I'm glad I have you._ "Yeah, I'll have to work on that." He adjusted her in his lap so that she was straddling him. "Why don't we try working on something else?"

Kaylee could not believe this was the same Simon Tam she knew yesterday. "Like what, doctor?" Simon leaned in and kissed her.

"I do believe you never came back to the infirmary like I had asked." The smile on Kaylee's face lessened slightly. He could tell she was searching her brain looking for an answer. "So, I have some good news and some bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Kaylee bit her lip and twirled a strand of her around her finger.

"The bad news is that you are overdue for an examination…" She stopped playing with her hair and smiled.

"And the good news, doc?"

"The good news is that overdue or not, I still get to administer it."

Kaylee squealed in utter excitement. She pulled his mouth to hers. She was amazingly aggressive. Before Simon even realized she had taken control, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and she was running kisses up and down his chest. She paused at one of his nipples. She flicked his hard, pink nipple with her tongue as she ran her hands all over him. This time he was the one moaning.

Just as she went for the zipper of his pants, he stopped her. "Hey, I am the one that is supposed to be doing the examining." He pulled Kaylee up to his lips and kissed her slowly. "Now, you just lay back and let me do the doctor thing."

Her heart was racing. She had dreamed about this moment so many times. "Yes, doctor." She laid down on the couch and Simon just starred at her. He wanted to take in all her beauty. He didn't want this moment to end.

Slowly he began pulling her shirt off. He had waited so long to see what was underneath. He was seconds away from completely pulling the shirt over her head and throwing it against the wall…

"Cinderella and Prince Charming got the medicine. Fairy godmothers will be pleased to know the hearts are healing." River smiled at her brother. "Fairy godmothers are coming."

Just at that moment, Mal's voice was screaming down the hall. "KAYLEE!"

Kaylee was beginning to think everyone on the ship had a conspiracy centered around keeping her and Simon apart. That was okay for now. She was definitely getting somewhere.

"KAYLEE!!" Mal screamed again.

Kaylee got out from underneath Simon and planted a kiss on his check. "Guess, I'm gonna be really long overdue now, huh?" She squeezed his hand as she walked out of the room to find Mal.

Simon looked over to his sister. He knew she could read his thoughts…or it least his feelings. "Big brothers are so stupid." River turned and walked out the door muttering something else, but this time Simon heard it. "Better a little sister than a fairy godmother walking in and catching Prince Charming and Cinderella being indecent."

Simon smiled. His sister was always right.

**The End**. (Who knows, maybe I will decide to add a sequel!)

Translations:

_lashi _shit

baobei precious item

meimei little sister

_nî shòu shäng le _you're hurt

_shénme what_


End file.
